


Sabor :traducción:

by jessevaldfond



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Traducción, beso
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27340483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessevaldfond/pseuds/jessevaldfond
Summary: Azirafel trata de tentar a Crowley con comida. Crowley está tentado de diferente forma.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 2





	Sabor :traducción:

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Taste](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153247) by [WanderingAlice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingAlice/pseuds/WanderingAlice). 



> Esta es una traducción autorizada por [WanderingAlice ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingAlice/profile) y por nada puede ser copiada, publicada o adaptada. Esta traducción esta publicada en otros dos sitios más: Wattpad y Tumblr.

**__________________________________________**

"¿No quieres probar?"

Crowley parpadea, enfocando su mirada en el tenedor que sostienen frente a su cara. Azirafel lo mira ansioso, ofreciéndole otro bocado de su cena. Esta vez es pasta, algo en una rica salsa de crema con extra queso. Su lengua viperina puede olerlo desde aquí, dominando los otros sabores en el aire. Crowley sonríe pero niega con su cabeza, extendiendo su mano para alejarla.

"No, cómelo tú, ángel. Estoy bien." hace una ademán para tomar su copa. Ha tenido bastante práctica con beber alcohol. Los humanos, después de todo, tienden a darse cuenta si no bebes en su presencia. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que su sensible lengua fue inundada por el vino o cerveza. Aún así, evita la mayoría de los alimentos fuertes. Las pocas veces que ha experimentado, ha descubierto que cuanto más sabrosa es la comida, más tiempo permanece el sabor en su boca, deshaciéndose de su sentido del olfato. Lo deja sintiéndose medio ciego, su sentido más fuerte de serpiente se opaca hasta que no saca el sabor de su boca.

"Oh." Azirafel hace un puchero. "Bueno, si estas seguro... no es tan malo, sabes. Creo que podría gustarte."

"Estoy seguro."

Este era una vieja manía entre ellos. A pesar de que él es el demonio, ahora, Azirafel el es tentador. Ostras, esa primera vez. Después pasta, Pizza. Pan caliente y fresco. Pescado, hacía tiempo, aunque su reacción al olor fue suficiente para convencer al ángel de no volver a intentarlo. Bistec. Ensalada. Quesos de todo tipo y patatas en cientos de variedades. Siempre ha sido un juego, uno que ambos disfrutan. Aún no se ha dado por vencido, pero un día podría hacerlo, solo para ver la reacción de Azirafel.

Ve como el ángel toma el bocado y suspira con placer por el sabor. Y esa, bueno, ahora, _esa_ expresión, ese pequeño sonido que hace cuando realmente disfruta algo... Eso es más tentación de la puede esperar que Crowley aguante. Y finalmente, él sabe que es el momento propicio para actuar. Sonríe ladino, como un depredador, la mirada en sus ojos le recuerda a una serpiente a punto de atacar.

"¿Oye, ángel? Cambie de opinión."

Azirafel voltea a verlo, sorprendido, después frunce ceño. "Oh, pero era lo último..."

Crowley suelta un risita mientras se inclina. "Está bien. Aún puedo probarlo."

"¿Probarlo?" la mirada del ángel es confusa pero no molesta al tiempo que Crowley se acerca, tan cerca que puede captar el aroma del ángel en su lengua. Familiar, amado. "Crowley-"

Corta el espacio entre ellos y toma las labios de Azirafel con los suyos.

"¡Oh!" una suave exclamación y la separación de sus labios es la invitación que Crowley necesita. Su boca sabe a crema, queso, perejil, sal, pimienta y tocino. Todos los fuertes y ricos sabores de su cena. Gime en el beso, las manos suben para sostener la nuca de Crowley, acercándolo incluso cuando retrocede, inhalando el aliento a vino del demonio. Entierra sus dedos en el cabello ajeno y Crowley hace un sonido que _no_ es un gemido, tomando sus hombros y casi derritiéndose contra él.

Demasiado pronto, lo empuja. Después de todo, están en público, pero en sus ojos hay una promesa de _más tarde_. "Delicioso." dice lamiendo con su lengua bífida sus labios enrojecidos por el beso. "Tienes razón, _me gusta._ "

Azirafel sonríe, tan lindo como siempre. "Bien, entonces," dice gratificantemente sin aliento después de ese beso. "Supongo que tendré que ordenarlo la próxima vez, ¿no?"

Crowley sonríe ampliamente. "Supongamos que sí. Si lo haces, podría tener otra probada." 

**Author's Note:**

> Este one shot fue basado en una idea (prompt) desde tumblr, [aquí](https://wanderingalicewrites.tumblr.com/post/632712563712573441/could-i-prompt-good-omens-ineffable-husbands-and) puedes ver la publicación original. Fue un regalo de la autora para [Emsiecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emsiecat/profile)  
> Si les ha gustado la traducción sería genial que dejaran un lindo corazón en la publicación original.  
> Muchas gracias por leerla.


End file.
